Love's Labour's Lost The Remix
by bubblegumballet
Summary: The original play by Shakespeare remixed with a little more drama, and a new twist. King Oliver, doesn't fall in love with Princess Armelle, but with her cousin Bernadette. She just had to get past priprority and let him love her.


Armelle Bonnet

Bernadette Bonnet

Maysa Mustafa

Peni Aasa

So everyone wants a fairy tale ending right? I mean it's only normal to want one. I've wanted one since I was first able to watch Sleeping Beauty. I realized though, that not everything that's shown in the movies is real. Half of the princes are stuck up, stubborn, and chauvinistic. The dresses come with the job, but they just make you sweat and slip if they're strapless. I've lived this life for my whole life. It's what happens when your uncle is the King and you live with him and his wife and daughter. Armelle is the real princess, she the one to take the spot light. I've been the one who's always there, but always in the background. I mean everyone knew me; I was famous in the more urban, up beat, café, dancey part of the city. In the more sophisticated part of the city I was just another bystander who knew the King.

Well that's alright with me. All I needed to star in was my own life. I didn't need to be the queen or the princess. I could careless if the love of my life was a mere shop owner. Simplicity is perfect in my opinion. Something's never come true. Happily ever after is doubted by everyone at some point in their lives. At the moment in time when our visit came to a halt that's when I doubted. Maybe though I shouldn't have worried, but that's an opinion to be formed.

"Bernadette!" Maysa Mustafa, a brunette bobbed, Arabic heiress, yelled snapping me out of my daze. "You just missed the turn," she said pointing behind us as I groaned.

"You couldn't have warned me before the turn," I asked rhetorically. As I pulled into the far lane, I pulled a u turn and sped back towards the turn. "If we speed we can still catch up with the others."

"But then we'll be on time," Maysa said looking at me. I threw her a confused glance. "We're always the fashionably late ones," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"We've never met with someone who helped us out before. So no, today we will be on time, got it?" I said looking at her briefly. Her hazel eyes that complemented her dark skin perfectly stared back at me faking sadness. "No," I told her sternly and sped after I turned onto the cobble stone road that led to His Majesty the King of Nervad's castle.

The country of Nervad was a heavily wooded country. Trees lined every street and provided the houses with privacy. The country was a small country on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. It neighbored the country Armelle was in line to take, Carselo, both of them bordered France, and Carselo borders Italy as well. Nervad borders Spain on the other side. They both speak English as a main language and French. The other language they speak mostly depends on the other country they board. We're barely ever heard of, but Nervad is a good country to neighbor. When Carselo got hit by a hurricane whipping out one of its biggest cities, Nervad came flying to the rescue, with food, and medical aide.

"Do you have to be so proper?" Maysa asked and I smiled rolling my eyes. I caught up to the red convertible, and slowed down so that I was merely following it. The gates to the castle appeared in front of Armelle's car and I sat there and waited as the guard checked to make sure we were on the list, and then waved us through. As I entered through the gates my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God," Maysa said taking in the grounds. The driveway was a round that circled in front of the front entrance. Around that there were preciously cut green lawns that stretched a little bit out towards where the pine trees were circling around the castle. A sliver of pond could be seen in the back yard.

I followed the drive and stopped the car behind Armelle's and climbed out of my black Jetta. The tall blonde in heels was Armelle Bonnet and the Hawaiian brown hair, hazel eyed beauty was Peni Aasa. Armelle Bonnet was my princess cousin, and Peni Aasa was the heiress to some Hawaiian coconut producer. "Can we please get on with this I want to be back in Carselo for the musical."

"We're here for a week," I answered Armelle's whine. I stepped up the steps as a butler came out.

"Ladies, your highness," he said bowing to each of us.

"Sir,' I said bowing my head. He went to the cars and a few maids came out to collect the luggage. I scanned the castle and in a giant window four men were looking out at us. When one saw me spot them he closed the curtain. I smirked as we continued up the steps.

"Mary will show you to your rooms, his majesty requests you back down here in half an hour to go over the paperwork," the butler said. "If you have any question just ask for Simmons, that's me," he continued and we nodded. The maid he had gestured to, Mary, motioned for us to follower. She led us up two flights of stairs and started down the hall.

"So Mary," I started looking at the side of her face. "How long have you worked for the king?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Three years miss," she said in a quiet tone.

"Please, call me Bernadette," I said with a warm smile. "What the king like?" I asked getting more interested and saw the other three look at Mary waiting for the answer.

"He's very kind, a great ruler, handsome as well," she said smiling to herself. "Here's your room Bernadette," she said smiling opening a door.

"Thank you Mary," I said smiling and entering the room. She closed the door behind me and I fell onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling for about a minute before getting bored and going back out into the hall. They had emptied it leaving me alone. I decided I'd go and explore the grounds, so I went down the stairs at an accelerated rate; I was only nineteen for Pete's sake. I walked around peek into the rooms before exiting the castle through a parlor with French doors leading to the backyard. There was of course a patio set looking out towards the trees and the pond. I stared at it for a minute before walking out towards the tree line. They were maple trees and they weren't thick enough to where you couldn't see anything through them. There were huge houses and some families out in their lawns. I smiled as I walked along the outside of the pond looking at the sky.

After about thirty minutes I walked back up to the castle and entered through the same doors, to find Armelle, Maysa, and Peni waiting in there they looked at me as I entered and shrugged it off. "We're supposed to be the fashionably late ones," Maysa whispered in my ear making me giggle just as the four men from the window entered.

"Hello, I'm King Oliver of Nervad," the blonde haired blue eyed boy who loked to be my age said bowing in front of me and kissing my hand. "Your highness," he said straightening up. I pointed a finger at Armelle and tried to conceal my laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a weak smile moving to Armelle. He did the same thing to her as Maysa decided to whisper in my ear.

"Well someone blushes," she said and my eyes widened causing my blush to deepen probably.

"Well at least he has a sense of decency, the last royal we met was a pig and arrogant," I whispered back as the sat down at a table and Simmons handed Oliver a document, then a copy of the same document to Armelle, which she handed as I put my glasses. I feel the bewildered gazes of the four men looking at me as I scanned the treaty. I handed it back to Armelle a second later and nodded my approval. Maysa was staring off into space along with Peni, but the four guys still hadn't taken their eyes of me, so I just stared down at my hands embarrassed. The meeting continued and went quick considering I had given her the go ahead and Oliver's people had drawn it up. As soon as Armelle had signed it Simmon's tok it away and Oliver spoke again.

"So your majesty, who are your ladies in waiting?" Oliver asked politely looking at me longer than the others.

"We're ladies in waiting?!" Maysa whispered rhetorically in my ear and fake gasped quietly. "But Armelle's never gonna get married," she whisper whined making me giggle quietly.

"He didn't mean it in the literal sense," Armelle said turning to look at us. Maysa flushed as red as her face would go and buried her face in my shoulder, as I tried to conceal my laughter.

"She means every word she says in the most polite and sweet sense possible," I apologized to him with a giant smile, still concealing my laughter from Maysa. "I'm Bernadette Bonnet," I said extending my hand for shaking. He shook it with a smirk and his friends also shook it. "The currently hiding one is Maysa Mustafa," I said and she raised her hand in recognition.

"Peni Aasa,' Peni said bowing her head in respect.

"Well as you probably know, I'm King Oliver Tutor," Oliver said bowing his head.

"Neville Smith," a tall fair skinned brunette said from Oliver's left.

"Eric Miles," a dark skinned man said from Neville's right.

"Tray Dray," the last one a black haired blue eyed man said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Peni said with a warm and welcoming smile. "If you'll excuse me I never to go call my mother, the time difference is a killer to try and figure out so," she continued and bowed her head again before leaving the room pulling Maysa along with her.

"Bernadette," Armelle said and I looked at her with raised eyes. "I think we should go dress up," she continued and I smirked knowing up well she meant change then go explore the city. "You can drive," she said with a shrug as she walked towards the door. "Thank you for opening up your doors so graciously to us," she continued and curtsied before exiting. I was the last one left and they all looked at me confused as heck.

"Parke vio, lessell mi cee osay combala lesseenpo," I said 'Thank you, call me if you get worried,' in an Italian, French mix, before bowing my head and exiting the room. Smirking to myself as I slipped out the front door to see Armelle waiting for me by my car.

"So Oliver looked at you the whole time," she commented climbing into the car.

"We come from different worlds, he comes from main blood line, and I come from second string. Besides he's meant for a queen, not a bystander," I said starting the car and driving off.


End file.
